


Digital Ojamajo Doremi Special Chapter: Karaoke for Friendship

by ShiueFha_chan



Category: Digimon, Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiueFha_chan/pseuds/ShiueFha_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).</p><p>This is the special chapter from my crossover fanfic in Fanfiction.net, Digital Ojamajo Doremi. If you want to read more, you can go there to read the complete story.</p><p>After Miyako and Hana-chan made up from their quarrel, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Hikari and Ken wanted to celebrate their friendship in Onpu's karaoke house.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Karaoke for Friendship part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).
> 
> This is the special chapter from my crossover fanfic in Fanfiction.net, Digital Ojamajo Doremi. If you want to read more, you can go there to read the complete story.
> 
> After Miyako and Hana-chan made up from their quarrel, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Hikari and Ken wanted to celebrate their friendship in Onpu's karaoke house.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Since this chapter, until chapter 3, I want to write more about the songs from the two animes (I think some of them is pretty good, and it'll be great if I write the lyrics here ^_^).

And for Animelyrics dot com and Royal Patraine, please, give permission for me to publish the lyrics here. I really need it.

 **Digital Ojamajo Doremi Special Chapter**

 **Chapter 1 – Karaoke for Friendship part 1**

 **Doremi's POV**

"Huh, yokata." I sighed, "At last we can solve this problem."

Now, we were at the roof, as usual, ate our lunch there and talked about Majokai.

"Ne, minna." Onpu said, "How if we walk around together now? Ashita wa Nichiyoubi, desho?"

"Onpu-chan, don't you have work today?" I asked.

"I don't have work today, Doremi-chan." Onpu explained, "In my plan today, I'll open a karaoke house, that's all."

"Eh? Karaoke house?" I and Aiko yelled (as we liked karaoke).

"Onpu-chan, can we go there with you?" asked Aiko.

"Sou sou." I agreed, "We really want to come there."

"Dakara I want you all to walk around with me after school. I want you all to come to my karaoke house." Onpu smiled, "Jaa, minna, can you..."

"Mochiro, Onpu-chan." I said, "I'm glad that you invite me."

"Atashi mo." Aiko said, "I like karaoke."

"I know you'll say it, Doremi-chan, Ai-chan." Onpu laughed a bit, "Jaa, Hazuki-chan, Momo-chan, Hana-chan, to Miya-chan wa?"

"I want to come!" yelled Hana-chan, "Karaoke, karaoke."

"Atashi mo, Onpu-chan." Hazuki smiled, "We go there together after school, desho?"

Onpu nodded.

"Onpu-chan, I also want to come." Momoko said.

"Yokata ne, we all can go together now." I smiled, "Jaa, Miya-chan wa?"

"Eh? Etto..."

"Ah, sokka, Miya-chan must be..." Onpu felt guilty, "Gomen nasai, atashi..."

"Hey, daijoubu yo." Miyako smiled, "I can come. My family let me to go today, and I don't need to take care of my convenience store."

"Yatta ne." Onpu smiled, "But it will be better if the others can come there too. Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan, Ken, and Iori-kun."

"Well, if I'm not wrong, they don't have another activities beside school today, Onpu-chan." Miyako said, "I think, they can come."

"Okay, fully decide!" I said, "We'll come there after school, ne?"

"Oi!" the others yelled.

* * *

 **Onpu's POV**

"Wow, sugoi!" Doremi said when we walked into a room in my karaoke, "This room is so large!"

"I reserve it for us." I smiled, "Jaa, minna, chotto matte ne? I'll come back for a few minutes, after my interview."

"We'll wait." Hazuki said.

"Arigatou." I said, then walked out from the room.

A few minutes later, I walked back into the room and said, "Jaa, minna, are you ready now?"

"Oi!" they yelled.

"Jaa, what song do we must sing first?" asked Doremi.

"Ojamajo Carnival!" yelled Aiko, "I miss to sing that song."

"Yosh!" Doremi said, "Let's we sing!"

I pushed some button on the remote, then the music was on and we started to sing.

 _Dokkiri Dokkiri DON DON!_

 _Fushigi na chikara ga waitara do-shiyo? (Do-suru?)_

 _Bikkuri Bikkuri BIN BIN!_

 _Nandaka tottemo suteki ne i-desho! (I-yone!)_

 _Kitto mainichi ga nichiyoubi_

 _Gakkou no naka ni yuuenchi_

 _Yana shukudai ha ze-nbu gomibako ni sutechae_

 _Kyoukasho mitemo kaitenai kedo_

 _Koneko ni kiitemo soppo muku kedo_

 _Demo ne moshikashite honto-ni_

 _Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!_

 _Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

 _Hashaide sawaide utatchae_

 _PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan_

 _"Urusa-i" nante ne kazan ga dai funka_

 _Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

 _Tonde hashitte mawatchae_

 _TESUTO de san ten egao ha man ten_

 _Dokidoki wakuwaku ha nenjuumukyuu_

 _Kinkira Kinkira RIN RIN!_

 _Nagareboshi wo tsukametara do-shiyo? (Do-suru?)_

 _Batchiri Batchiri BAN BAN!_

 _Negaigoto ga kanau yo ne i-desho! (I-yone!)_

 _Kitto mainichi ga tanjoubi_

 _Haishasan ha zu-tto oyasumi_

 _Itai chuusya ha yawarakai MASHUMARO ni shichae_

" _Sonna no muri sa" Kimi ha warau dake_

 _Koinu ni kiitemo shippo furu dake_

 _Demo ne moshikashite honto-ni_

 _Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!_

 _Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

 _Fuzakete sawaide odotchae_

 _PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan_

 _"Nenasa-i" nante ne kaminari okkochita_

 _Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

 _Jarete hashitte asonjae_

 _Ju-su de kanpai okawari hyappai_

 _Genki ga tenkomori nenjuumukyuu_

 _Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

 _Hashaide sawaide utatchae_

 _PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan_

 _"Urusa-i" nante ne kazan ga dai funka_

 _Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

 _Tonde hashitte mawatchae_

 _TESUTO de san ten egao ha man ten_

 _Dokidoki wakuwaku ha nenjuumukyuu_

 _Zutto zutto ne nenjuumukyuu_

(AN: I got the lyric from Animelyrics dot com)

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

"Ne, minna, do you have another song to sing?" I asked, "Let me sing alone now. I want to sing 'Aiko ni Omakase'."

"Ah, that song." Onpu said, "Okay, I have the music."

She pushed another button, and when the music was on, I started to sing.

 _Iya ya sonna ni SHINDOI kaosen to ite_

 _Nayamigoto ga arunyaro hanashite mi iya_

 _"Akan wa" nante_

 _Jinsei nageru mae ni atashi yobiya_

 _PAMERUKU RARUKU mahou de mondai ha kaiketsu!_

 _Ookina mushiba mo nakushita SAIFU mo_

 _Daijoubu DON to kiteya_

 _Iya ya seigi no mikata to chauwa tereruwa_

 _Arasoigoto ha soyakate nakusa na, honma_

 _Otousan sensei mo_

 _"Minna nakayou" tte kotoba wasuretanka?_

 _PAMERUKU RARUKU mahou de mondai ha kaiketsu!_

 _Ookina ano ko mo chiisa na kono KO mo_

 _Kenkashita ato ha akushu_

 _PAMERUKU RARUKU mahou de nandahatte kaiketsu!_

 _Komaruta toki ni ha kanashii toki ni ha_

 _Aiko made minna kite ya_

 _Daijoubu DON to kite ya_

(AN: for this song, I got the lyric from Royal Patraine)

"Yeah!" I said when I finished to sing.

"C-chotto!" Doremi said, "Can I sing alone too?"

"Sure." Onpu said, "What song do you want to sing, Doremi-chan?"

"Etto..." she thought for a minute, then said, "Ice Cream Child, please?"

"Okay." Onpu pushed another button, and Doremi started to sing when the music was on.

 _Tonari no shirokuma kowai kara_

 _GAMU no kami ni kurunjae_

 _Tenshi o RENJI de CHIN shitara_

 _Momoiro hiyoko ga dekichatta_

 _Yuuko to nanka kikanai yo_

 _Meirei sareru to tokechau mon_

 _Tokechau mon ne_

 _Ookii sora o tsukamaete_

 _Jimen o zuruzuru hikizutte_

 _Taiyou BAN 'tto hajiketara_

 _Momoiro hiyoko to kakurenbo_

 _Tsukamatte nanka agenai yo_

 _Oni ni nattara tokechau mon_

 _Tokechau mon ne_

 _Pupara puratto pupa puu_

 _Pupara puratto pupa puu_

 _Makka na yuuhi semetekita_

 _Mizudetsubou de tatakau zo_

 _Hoppe ga dondon fukurande_

 _Momoiro hiyoko ga oowarai_

 _Makete nanka yaranai yo_

 _Taikutsu shitetara kusacchau_

 _Yuukoto nanka kikanai yo_

 _Meirei sareru to tokechau mon_

 _Tokechau mon ne_

(AN: for this song, I got it from Animelyrics dot com, with a bit improvisation)

* * *

 **Doremi's POV**

I sighed when I finished to sing.

"Great! I feel a bit tired now." I smiled.

"I see it." Onpu said, "Who want to try to sing alone?"

"I want." Daisuke raised his hands, "I know what should I sing."

"Heh? I never hear you sing." I said, "Do you really can sing?"

"Chotto, Doremi-chan, I can sing."

"Oh yeah?" I gazed at him, "Prove it."

"Okay." he said, "Onpu-chan, let me see the song list. I'll turn on the music by myself."

"Here." Onpu gave the song list to him, and he sought the song.

When he found the song, he followed the direction there and pushed the button on the remote.

"What song that you want to sing?" I asked.

"My favorite song." Daisuke hold his goggle, "Goggle Boy."

 _Akiramenna! Saa! Buttobasou ze_

 _Makernanne! Kono shobu wa zettai_

 _Moshi nigetara ore nya_

 _Kono GOOGURU wo kakeru shikaku wa nee_

 _Yakusoku sa otoko doushi no_

 _Tatakau ze nani ga attemo_

 _Mendou kusee koto wa_

 _Wakannee kedo yatsura buttobasu_

 _Sekai wo sukuu koto yori_

 _Maketakunee dake sa_

 _GOOGURU wa shitteru ze_

 _Tatakai to yuuki no imi_

 _Itsu demo soba de miteta_

 _GOOGURU wa akashi da ze_

 _Ano hito kara ore e to_

 _Watasareta taisetsu na_

 _Monshou to onaji na no sa_

 _Kakkoii daro_

 _Saisho wa sa bibitteta kedo_

 _Erabarecha yaru shika nai ze_

 _Kudakeru made atare_

 _Bokoboko ni sarechattemo buttobasu_

 _Mecha kucha datte iun daro?_

 _Hometeru ze, sore wa_

 _GOOGURU wa shitteru ze_

 _Yuujou to mirai no imi_

 _Hontou no chikara kureru_

 _GOOGURU wa akashi da ze_

 _Koitsu de miru sekai wa_

 _Kagayaite mabushikute_

 _Wakuwaku ga tomaranai ze_

 _Ore no mon sa_

 _GOOGURU wa shitteru ze_

 _Tatakai to yuuki no imi_

 _Itsu demo soba de miteta_

 _GOOGURU wa akashi da ze_

 _Ano hito kara ore e to_

 _Watasareta taisetsu na_

 _Monshou to onaji na no sa_

 _Kakkoii daro_

(AN: I got it from Animelyrics dot com)

"Ha! My song is better than yours." Daisuke said, gazed at me.

"Nandes-tte?" I said, "Onpu-chan, can I sing anymore?"

"Sure." Onpu smiled, "What song do you want to sing now, Doremi-chan?"

"Hmm..." I thought, then I said, "Otome wa kyuu ni Tomarenai."

"Here it is, Doremi-chan." Onpu turned on the music, and I started to sing.

 _Kujikenai hekomanai sore ga yabba KIHON sa_

 _Sekai ichi, shiawase na bishoujo no michi!_

 _PIRIKA PIRIRARA tte tonareba nandemoo te no mon desho_

 _...tte na WAKE ni wa ne ikanai kedo MEGE naimon ne_

 _HAPPII RAKKII minna ni todoke atashi ni todoke_

 _Konya no okazu mata KOROKKE ka_

 _JANBO na SUTEEKI ni shichae_

 _Tara fuku tabete genki ni natte ashita mo GANBAROO_

 _DOJI wo shite HEMA mo shite sekai ichi, ikou demo_

 _Hita hashire yuushuu na majo made no michi!_

 _Kata no omoi no SENPAI ni "Suki da" toiwase you kana_

 _Negaku te na sannsu SURASURA to toichaou kana_

 _HAPPII RAKKII ippai hoshii ima sugu hoshii_

 _Dakara CHIKARA chaumu dashikiru yo_

 _Shukudai wa ato ni mawashite_

 _Oozora tonde henshin wo shite yaritai houdai_

" _Ojamajo me" MAJORIKA ga okotte mo tomarenai_

 _Hita hashire yuushuu na majo made no michi!_

 _Kujikenai hekomanai otome wa kyuu ni tomarenai_

 _Sekai ichi, shiawase na bishoujo no michi!_

(AN: This is also taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Yeii!" I said, "Atashi-tte sekai ichi shiawase na bishoujo ga!"

"Naru hoto ne." Onpu smiled, "Your life is really better than before now."

"Well..." I smiled, "This song is so fit for me now."

"Jaa, minna wa?" asked Onpu, "Tsugi wa dare?"

"Onpu-chan, anou... can I..."

"Of course, Hazuki-chan." Onpu said, "What song?"

"Tsukiyo no Mahou." Hazuki said.

"Okay." Onpu blinked her eyes, then turned on the music.

 _Tsuki ga waratteru yoru ha dekakeru no_

 _Mabuta wo akete mo yume ga mireru_

 _HOOKI no ue kara nagameru yakei ha_

 _Maru de houseki wo chiribameta you tottemo kirei_

 _Shinayakani shitoyaka ni PORON wo kanadete_

 _Shiawase na hohoemi de sekai wo afuresasetai no_

 _Dare ni mo naisho de_

 _Kare kaketa kadan ni ha megumi no SUKOORU_

 _KEGA wo shita kotori ni ha yasashii houtai ageruwa_

 _Sugu ni tondette_

 _Kaze oikoshite hoshi wo tobikoe de_

 _Machi kara machi he to tabi wo suru no_

 _Sora ga kuraku de mo mimi wo sumashitara_

 _Minna no negai ga kikoeru kara samishikunai_

 _Shinayakani shitoyaka ni PORON wo kanadete_

 _Namida to ka nayami to ka sekai kara keshite yukitai_

 _Hitotsu zutsu demo ne_

 _Nemurenai kodomo ni ha odayaka na MERODI_

 _Mayoi ko no koinu ni ha atatakai MIRUKU ageruwa_

 _Douzo mattetteite_

 _Tsuki ga waratteru yoru ha dekakeru no_

 _Mabuta wo akete mo yume ga mireru_

 _Hora ne hohoemi ga mata ne fueta desho_

 _Sore dake de watashi ureshii kara_

 _Yamerarenai tsukiyo no mahou_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Hazuki-chan, sugoi! Your voice is really good." I said.

"Arigatou, Doremi-chan." Hazuki smiled, "Anta mo."

I blushed, "Ah, I don't think so."

"Jaa, tsugi wa?" asked Onpu, "Who's the next?"

"Hai. I want to try." Hikari said, "Onpu-chan, do you know 'Yasashii Ame'?"

"Ah, I know it." Onpu said, then turned on the music.

 _Itsudemo egao dake misete itai kedo_

 _Genki de bakari irarenai_

 _Sukoshi beddo de nemuttara yuuki dashite_

 _Mata ano basho ni ikanakucha_

 _Aa kokoro wo migaite kagayakitai_

 _Nee itsuka wa watashi datte tsuyoku nareru yo ne_

 _Hageshii ame ja nakute ii kara_

 _Oto wo tatete zutto furi tsudzukete_

 _Ookina watashi ni nareru you ni_

 _Chikara wo kudasai_

 _Dareka ga watashi wo yonderu kigashite_

 _Aruki tsudzukete kita keredo_

 _Mienai mono wo dokomademo oikaketeru_

 _Yukisaki wa mada wakaranai_

 _Aa kono mama mabuta wo tojite itemo_

 _Nee susumenai sonna koto wakatte iru kedo_

 _Hageshii ame ja nakute ii kara_

 _Kiri no you ni zutto furitsudzukete_

 _Hontou no watashi torimodosu made_

 _Mamotte kudasai_

 _Hageshii ame ja nakute ii kara_

 _Oto wo tatete zutto furi tsudzukete_

 _Ookina watashi ni nareru you ni_

 _Chikara wo kudasai_

 _Ato sukoshi yasashii ame no naka_

 _Suzumarete itai_

 _Yowai watashi arai nagasetara_

 _Hashiridaseru kara_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Good song." I said, "You like that song?"

Hikari nodded, "What do you think about the song?"

"Well, I think I need to search the sheet of the song for the piano. I want to try to play it." (AN: If you hear this song, you'll find the nice part of the piano, and I like it)

"Ah, I have the sheet, Doremi-chan." Onpu said, "I can give it to you if you want."

"Hontou?" I asked, "Arigatou, Onpu-chan."

"Never mind, Doremi-chan." Onpu smiled, "Ne, minna, can we sing 'Natsu no Mahou' now?"

"Eh? Natsu in Haru (summer in spring)?" asked Daisuke, "Onpu-chan, why do you want to sing that song?"

"Because I like this song, and I think... it's not wrong if we sing it now. We're just singing." Onpu answered, "Jaa, minna, can we..."

"Of course we can." I said, "I want to sing it too. I have the solo parts more than you all in this song."

"Doremi-chan..." Aiko sighed, but then she said, "Well, actually, I also want to sing it."

"Atashi mo." Hazuki said.

"Me too." Momoko said.

"Yosh!" Onpu turned on the music, "Let's we sing it."

Then, I started to sing.

 _Seitakanoppo no himawari ni chotto dake oitsuita_

Aiko walked to me and sang.

 _Kirakira shiteta hizashi kyou ha yasashii_

Onpu joined and sang.

 _Konomama jikan ga tomareba ii na_

Hazuki also joined and sang.

 _Gyutto gyutto me wo tojita midori no kaze no naka_

Then, we sang together.

 _Mata aeru kedo mou aenai ne_

Momoko joined and continued.

 _Hikaru mizu shibuki hajiketa egao_

We sang the next part.

 _Natsu ga mabushikute totemo mabushikute_

 _Mabataki shitemo kitto kienai_

 _Zutto kienai_

 _Komugi iro shita hiza no ue hiraita enikki ha_

 _Sukitooru kawa no oto masshiro na kumo_

 _Yakusoku yubikiri wasurenaide ne_

 _Kimi ni nanika agetakute pocket sagashita yo_

 _Tooku tooku made hashitta kisetsu_

 _Tonbo wo oikaketa mugiwara bousi_

 _Natsu ni te wo futte kimi ni te wo futte_

 _Sotto miageta yuuyake no sora_

Then, I walked forward and sang.

 _Mata aeru kedo mou aenai ne_

 _Ameagari no niji ookina taiyou_

The others joined and we sang.

 _Natsu ga mabushikute totemo mabushikute_

 _Kokoro no naka ni kitto kienai_

 _Zutto kienai_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Hey, nice song." Miyako said, "I like it."

"Atashi mo." Hikari agreed, "Nice solo parts, Doremi-chan."

"Arigatou." I smiled.

Then, we continued the karaoke.

Author's Note: Well, that's the first songfic chapter in this fanfic. I've corrected some of the lyrics because I found some mistake in that song (I found it by hearing the song after I downloaded it), so no wonder if you'll find some different words from the lyrics here and the lyrics in the source (Animelyrics dot com and Royal Patraine).

Some data about the songs:

* * *

Ojamajo Carnival!

Album: Ojamajo Carnival!

Vocal: MAHO-dou (3/5)

* * *

Aiko ni Omakase

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 6: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection – Aiko Senoo

Vocal: Aiko Senoo (Yuki Matsuoka)

* * *

Ice Cream Child

Album: MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo 1: Doremi Harukaze

Vocal: Doremi Harukaze (Chiemi Chiba)

* * *

Goggle Boy

Album: Best Partner 7

Vocal: Daisuke Motomiya (Reiko Kiuchi, who is also the dubber of Sugiyama Toyokazu and Majorin in Ojamajo Doremi)

* * *

Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 4: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection – Doremi Harukaze

Vocal: Doremi Harukaze (Chiemi Chiba)

* * *

Tsukiyo no Mahou

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 5: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection – Hazuki Fujiwara

Vocal: Hazuki Fujiwara (Tomoko Akiya)

* * *

Yasashii Ame

Album: Best Partner 11

Vocal: Hikari Yagami (Araki Kae)

* * *

Natsu no Mahou

Album: Natsu no Mahou

Vocal: MAHO-dou (5)


	2. Karaoke for Friendship part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Yup, just like my promise, Kotake will appear here, and also, he'll sing (and for you who know about all of the music CD from Ojamajo Doremi must be know what song which he'll sing).

 **Digital Ojamajo Doremi Special Chapter**

 **Chapter 2 – Karaoke for Friendship part 2**

 **Onpu's POV**

"Okay, what song we can sing now?" I asked.

"Onpu-chan, how if we sing 'Sweet Song ABC' now?" Momoko suggested.

"Hey! I want to sing it!" Hana-chan said, "Let's we sing it together!"

"Anou... can I and Hikari sing it too with you all?" asked Miyako.

"Mochiro, Miya-chan." I said. The others nodded.

"Saa, minna, let's we sing now!" Doremi said, then I turned on the music.

Doremi: _A! Ama-i APPLE PIE_

Hazuki: _B! Bikkuri BISCUIT_

Aiko: _C! Cittori CHUU CREAME_

Onpu: _D! Dokkiri DOUGHNUT_

Momoko: _E! Ehhen E'CLAIR_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

 _Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

 _Utaeba omeme ga kirakira (Ahaha!)_

 _Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?_

Doremi & Hana-chan: _F! Fresh FRUIT PARFAIT_

Hazuki & Miyako: _G! G-man no GINGER COOKIE_

Aiko & Hikari: _H! Honwaka HOT CAKE_

Onpu & Doremi: _I! I love ICE CREAM_

Momoko & Hazuki: _J! Jarajara JELLY BEANS_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

 _Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

 _Utaeba onaka ga gyurururu (Ihihi!)_

 _Kinou no oyatsu ha nandakke?_

Doremi & Aiko: _K! Ki-n to KAKIGOORI_

Hazuki & Onpu: _L! Let's go LEMON PIE_

Aiko & Momoko: _M! Mokkori MONT BLANC_

Onpu & Hana-chan: _N! Nani kana NATA DE COCO_

Momoko & Miyako: _O! Ookina OSENBEI_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

 _Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

 _Utaeba ohana ga pikupiku (Uhuhu!)_

 _Kyou no oyatsu ha nani tsukurou?_

Doremi, Hikari, & Hana-chan: _P! Pururun PUDDING_

Hazuki, Doremi, & Miyako: _Q! Q-to na QUINCE JAM_

Aiko, Hazuki, & Hikari: _R! Runrun RARE CHEESE_

Onpu, Aiko, & Doremi: _S! Saikou SHORT CAKE_

Momoko, Onpu, & Hazuki: _T! Tappuri TAIYAKI_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

 _Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

 _Utaeba okuchi ga muzumuzu (Ehehe!)_

 _Ashita no oyatsu mo ima tabetai!_

 _Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song too._

 _Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song._

 _Let's sing sweet song together_

Doremi, Momoko, & Aiko: _U! Uttori UJI KINTOKI_

Hazuki, Hana-chan, & Onpu: _V! Very good VANILLA SHAKE_

Aiko, Miyako, & Momoko: _W! Wakuwaku WAFFLE_

Onpu, Hikari, & Hana-chan: _X! X kusu MIX JUICE_

Momoko, Doremi, & Miyako: _Y! Yo-rolei YOGURT_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

 _Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

 _Utaeba yodare ga jurururu (Ohoho!)_

 _Kyou no oyatsu ha ma-da kana?_

 _Z! Zenbu ze-nbu suki suki daisuki!_

 _Okashina okashina okashina_

 _Okashi no SWEET SONG_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

 _Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

 _A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

 _Utaeba dare demo shiawase (Ahaha!)_

 _Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?_

 _"Ittadakimaasu!"_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com, with a bit change for the duo and trio parts – which normally just the solo parts)

"Wow, nice song. I like to sing this song." Hikari said.

"Atashi mo." Miyako agreed.

"Arigatou." I said, pushed the another button on the remote, "Now, it's my turn to sing."

"What song do you want to sing, Onpu-chan?" asked Doremi.

"Cherry bomb." I said, then started to sang when the music was on.

 _Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_

 _Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!_

 _HAATO ha Cherry Bomb! Uu. Hey. Uu_

 _Watashi to nara unto tanoshii koto_

 _Oshiete ageru zekkou no Sunny Day_

 _Taiyou sae hora watashi no mikata_

 _Kata omoi ha kinou de ne mou Bye Bye_

 _KIMI ga warau KIMI ga hashagu sore ga ureshii_

 _Ude ni PYON tte shigamitsuite GYUU tte shitai yo... ha_

 _Love me kizuite PINKU no hoppe ni_

 _Kiss me amasou de tegowai Cherry Bomb!_

 _DOKIDOKI Cherry Bomb! Uu. Hey. Uu_

 _KIMI no muchuu hitorijime dekitara_

 _San-baku-roku-juu-go-nichi natsuyasumi mitai ne_

 _KIMI ga nayamu KIMI ga hitori ichi komu hi ni ha_

 _Kitto zutto warau made ha soba ni iru kara_

 _Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_

 _Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!_

 _HAATO ha Cherry Bomb! (one two three) Uu_

 _Do re mi fa sol la si do do si la sol fa mi re mi_

 _Do re mi fa sol la si do do si do si do re do si do_

 _Aka-ao-kiiro no PIIMAN datte ne_

 _Kimi ga suki nara zenbu tabechau_

 _Love me kizuite PINKU no hoppe ni_

 _Kiss me CHIKUCHIKU itai yo Cherry Bomb!_

 _HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!_

 _Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_

 _Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!_

 _DOKIDOKI Cherry Bomb!_

 _HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine with added some improvisation)

"Ah, I know this song!" Daisuke said, "Great, Onpu-chan!"

"Arigatou." I smiled, "Momo-chan, do you want to sing?"

"Of course I want." Momoko said, "I want to sing 'Arigato'."

"Wakata." I turned on the music, then Momoko sang.

 _Nandemo ne sure chigai kenka mo shite_

 _sore demo doushite mo nakanaori shichau_

 _kotoba yori tsuujiau tomodachitte_

 _kokoro no tobira wo akeru kagi mitai_

 _Nee, oboeteiru_

 _hajimete issho ni kaetta hi no yuu dachi_

 _zubumere demo okashikute ha shagiatta_

 _Mahou ha honto ni aru egao no soba ni aru_

 _sekai ga hirogaru no ha hitori ja nai seine_

 _ha-to yo motto chikazuke_

 _sonna negai komete iitai... ARIGATO_

 _We've fallen out with each other_

 _so many times_

 _But we've made them up for same times_

 _We know it's always like that_

 _Now we need no word, cuz we're friends_

 _It's like a key word to open the door_

 _of hearts and open up our minds_

 _My dear..._

 _Do you remember that..._

 _we cavorted even we got wet through_

 _on the rainy day?_

 _We laughed out and splashed over_

 _It's unforgettable_

 _I really believe in Magic, we can find it_

 _next to your smile_

 _You don't have to feel all alone_

 _cuz your world is infinity_

 _I really want you to be close to me_

 _To you, I'm gonna give this word_

 _With my big love... ARIGATO_

 _Mahou ha honto ni aru itsudemo soba ni aru_

 _yuuki ga umareru no ha minna gairu kara ne_

 _ha-to ni happi-yo todoke_

 _sonna negai komete iitai... ARIGATO_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"That's great, Momo-chan." I said.

"Thank you." Momoko smiled, "Arigatou, Onpu-chan."

"Ah, well, I have a surprise for you, Doremi-chan."

"Hontou ni?" asked Doremi, "What is it?"

Suddenly, someone knocked the room's door, and I opened it.

"Ah, you come. Good timing." I said, "Come in."

* * *

 **Doremi's POV**

When I saw who it was, I felt surprised, because it was Kotake.

"Yo! Can I join here?" he asked.

"Kotake, of course you can." I smiled.

"Eh? So.. this is Kotake?" asked Daisuke, "Hajimemashite."

"Ah, Kotake, he's Motomiya Daisuke, my cousin, soshite, they're his friends, and also... our new friends here."

"Sokka." Kotake said, "Hajimemashite."

"Ne, Kotake-kun, do you want to sing for Doremi-chan?" asked Onpu.

"Eh? Demo... the situation is different now."

"Situation?" I asked, "To yu koto?"

"Well, about your hair. It's..."

"Daijoubu, Kotake-kun. You still can sing that song." Onpu smiled.

"What song?" I didn't understand.

"Uh... 'Ano ko wo Tsurete World Cup'." Kotake said.

"Oh, that song." I said. I knew that song, because he had eved sung it when we sang together in a karaoke in our date two years ago, "I think, it's not wrong if you sing that song now."

"Hontou?"

I nodded.

"Well, okay."

Then, Onpu turned on the music and he started to sing.

 _Ano ko ga ORIBAA KAAN geki sa_

 _Oira nokokoro wa TOTTI mo HAPPII_

 _Itsuka kimeruze kokuhaku SURUU PASU_

 _Ano ko ha mada mada OKOCHA made_

 _Oira watsukarete BADII BADII_

 _Dakedo toosuze hissatsu KIRAA PASU_

 _Oira noyume wa NIPPON daihyou_

 _Ano ko wo tsurete WAARUDO KAPPU_

 _Minna hozo kami JIDAN da tanomuze_

 _Sou sa ano ko ha oira no MORIENTISU_

 _Ano ko ni kyou mo kokuhaku dekiru NAKAATA_

 _Oira waotoko ganbaru BEKKAMU_

 _Ima ni miteirogyakuten RUUPU SHUUTO_

 _Koi no RAIBARU OOEN dakedo_

 _Oira waotoko ganbari PAUDO_

 _RONAUDO kanauzo yume no BAISUKURU SHUUTO_

 _Oira nosuki na senshi ha RAUURU_

 _Dakedo warauze myouji ha GONZARESU_

 _Oira nosuki na ano ko ha Doremi_

 _Odango HEAA ni ANRI maa kubittake_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Well, great song!" Daisuke said, "You must be love my cousin so much."

I blushed. Kotake just smiled and said, "I really love her."

"Hihi, yippe yippe." Hana-chan said, "Lovey-dovey."

"Hana-chan..." I said, but then Kotake hold my shoulders.

"Kotake..."

"Let's we walk out from here. I want to talk with you for a few minutes." Kotake said.

"Well..." I thought for a minute, then said, "Okay."

Then, we walked out from the room, and the others continued their karaoke. (AN: Don't think that I'll write about what Doremi and Kotake were doing there, that's a privacy, you know?)

* * *

 **Hazuki's POV**

"Huh, Doremi-chan..." I smiled, "Onpu-chan, you invite Kotake-kun to come here too?"

"Yes. I invite him." Onpu said, "I think, it's good if they have a date today."

Then she added, "Demo gomen ne, Hazuki-chan. I can't invite Yada-kun today."

"Daijoubu, Onpu-chan. I know why he can't come today, because today he must go to his mother's grave."

"Mama..." Hana-chan said, "Onpu-mama, can I sing a song now?"

"Sure, Hana-chan." Onpu smiled, "What song do you want to sing?"

"Daisuki na Ehon to MAMA no uta."

"Ah, that song." Onpu pushed another button on the remote and said, "You can sing it, Hana-chan."

Then, the music was on, and Hana-chan started to sing.

 _Fuwari fuwari ukanderu_

 _Ano kumo ni noritai_

 _Yurari yurari yurenagara_

 _Ohirune mo shitai na_

 _Onaka ga suita toki ha PAKURI_

 _Amakutte oishi sou na DOONATSU gumo_

 _Oyasumi no mae ha itsumo_

 _Kono ehon wo yomuno_

 _Mama ni kikasete ageru ne_

 _Jouzu ni natta deshou_

 _Himitsu no mori he ittara_

 _Takaramono sagasou_

 _Usagi-san mo KUMA-san mo_

 _Osora bakari miteru_

 _Minna de te wo nobashite mitemo_

 _Okashii ne ohoshi-sama ga tsukamenai_

 _Hitori datte nemureru mon kowaku nanka naimon_

 _Demo onegai chotto dake soba ni ite hoshii NA_

 _Daisuki na MAMA_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

When Hana-chan finished to sing, Doremi and Kotake walked back into the room.

Doremi asked, "Well, who did sing before we come back here?"

"I." Hana-chan said, then whispered, "I also sing it for you, mama."

"Eh, Hana-chan..." Doremi smiled, "Arigatou."

Then, she said to us, "Minna, what song which can we sing now?"

"How about 'Takaramono'?" asked Hana-chan, "Doremi-chan, I miss my grandmother."

"Jaa, Makihatayama, don't you move here with your grandmother?" asked Kotake.

"Well, grandma can't move here." Hana-chan said, "I just move here with my parents."

"Sokka."

"I think, it's a good idea, Hana-chan." Doremi said, "Actually, I miss Poppu now."

"I miss my parents, and also... Masaru-kun." I said.

"I don't miss anyone, but I think it's not wrong if we sing it." Aiko said.

"Atashi mo." Onpu agreed, "Momo-chan must be miss Wallace now, ne?"

"Uh..." Momoko blushed, "Well, yes. I miss him."

"Wallace?" asked Kotake, "Wallace-tte dare?"

"Wallace is Momo-chan's boyfriend." Doremi explained, "He lives in New York, and he's also Daisuke-kun no tomodachi."

"Wow, sugoi." Kotake said, "Daisuke, you have friend in New York?"

"Yes." Daisuke said, "Wallace wa ore no tomodachi."

"Sokka."

"Okay, minna. Let's we sing 'Takaramono'." Onpu said, then she turned on the music and we sang.

 _Hoshi ga kirameku yoru ha_

 _Itsumo anata omoi dashiteru_

 _Itsuka hanashite kureta_

 _Otogi banashi ukande kieta_

 _Koe ga kikoeru yo_

 _Soba ni inakutemo_

 _Kokoro ga hibi kiatte_

 _Futatsu no omoi ga toke attara_

 _Kiseki sae yobi okoseru no_

 _Haruka na michi aruite yukerune_

 _Sasaeaeru anata ha takara mono_

 _Fui ni CINNAMON kaoru_

 _Anata no egao to yureatte_

 _Konna yasashiku nareru_

 _Jibun ni tsui namida ga dechau_

 _Kujike souna hi ha_

 _Hitomi tojite ano_

 _Yakusoku omoi deshite_

 _Futatsu no negai ga musubaretara_

 _Samishi sasae yuuki ni naru_

 _Mienai nukumori o dakishimete_

 _Motomeaeru anata ha takara mono_

 _Futatsu no tsubasa o kasaneaeba_

 _Mihatenu yume oeru dessho_

 _Sukoshi no yowasa mo chikara nishite_

 _Shinjiaeru anata ha takara mono_

 _Kakegaenai eien no takara mono_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Jaa, Miya-chan, Iori-kun, Takeru-kun, Ken, don't you want to sing?" asked Onpu.

"Anou, can I sing now?" asked Takeru.

"Sure." Onpu said, "What song?"

"Etto... do you know 'Focus'?"

"I know that song." Onpu turned on the music, "Okay, here it is."

Then, he sang.

 _Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

 _Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

 _Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_

 _Chiisana koro kana bokura wa issho datta ne_

 _Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta_

 _Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo_

 _Hayaku hashireru yo ne_

 _Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne_

 _Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_

 _Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

 _Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

 _Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni_

 _Atte iru no ka sore dake shiritain da_

 _Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta_

 _Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru_

 _Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne_

 _Umaku ienain da_

 _Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo_

 _Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_

 _Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

 _Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

 _Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_

 _Sore tomo kikenai yo ne_

 _Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

 _Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

 _Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni atte iru no ka_

 _Sore dake shiritain da_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

Like Doremi, who blushed after heard Kotake sang, Hikari blushed after Takeru sang the song.

"Ah, wakata yo." Kotake said, "You want to sing it for your girlfriend too, desho?"

"Uh, that's right, Kotake."

"Sokka." Kotake smiled, "Gomen nasai, Doremi. Actually, I want to move here, but I can't."

"That's okay, Kotake." said Doremi, "You can visit me here anytime you want, and sometimes... maybe I'll think to visit you in Misora."

Kotake nodded, "I'll often come. Moreover, you're really more beautiful now."

"Hontou?" Doremi blushed, "Arigatou, Kotake."

"Ne, minna, how if we sing 'Kitto Ashita ha' now?" asked Hana-chan, "Moreover, I and Miya-chan have already made up."

"Made up?" asked Kotake, "Futari-tomo were... quarrel?"

Miyako nodded, "We made up this morning."

"Okay, we'll sing it now." Onpu said, then turned on the music and we sang.

 _Ashita ha atarashii watashi ni deaitai_

 _Yuuki wo kudasai honno ichi GURAMU demo_

 _Kaeri michi hitori kiri hanauta wo utaeba_

 _Sunao na kimochi ni naru choppiri nakitaku naru_

 _Kyou ha nazeka ienakatta_

 _Kenka no ato no "Gomen ne"_

 _Kaze no you ni sarigenaku ne_

 _Tsutaetai na ashita ha_

 _Marude yuuhi to onaji oikaketemo tooi_

 _Nanoni doko he nigetemo tsuite kuru ne yume ha_

 _Kyou ha umaku tokenakatta_

 _Go PE-JI me no kotae mo_

 _Kage fumi shite tobi koeteku_

 _Koishi ni nare itsuka ha_

 _Ashita ha atarashii watashi ni deaesou de_

 _Senobi wo shite mita honno ichi MIRI dakedo_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

The karaoke still continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Well, time for me to explain some data of the songs in this chapter:

Sweet Song ABC

Album: Ojamajo BAN2 CD Club Part 2: Mo~tto! Ojamajo Swe~et Song Collection

Vocal: MAHO-dou (5)

* * *

Cherry Bomb

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 8: FRIENDS – MAHO-Dou Solo Vocal Album

Vocal: Onpu Segawa (Rumi Shishido)

* * *

Arigato

Album: Ojamajo BAN2 CD Club Part 7: Character Mini Album Series 3 – Momoko Asuka

Vocal: Momoko Asuka (Nami Miyahara)

* * *

Ano ko wo Tsurete World Cup

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 5: Character Vocal Collection (Class 6-1)

Vocal: Tetsuya Kotake (Kumiko Yokote)

* * *

Daisuki na Ehon to Mama no Uta

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 1: Character Mini Album Special – Hana Makihatayama (Hana-chan)

Vocal: Hana Makihatayama (Ikue Ootani)

* * *

Takaramono

Album: Ojamajo de BAN2

Vocal: Kumuro Yui

* * *

Focus

Album: Best Partner 10

Vocal: Takeru Takaishi (Taisuke Yamamoto)

* * *

Kitto Ashita ha

Album: Ojamajo Carnival!

Vocal: Shuu Saeko


	3. Karaoke for Friendship part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Digital Ojamajo Doremi Special Chapter**

 **Chapter 3 – Karaoke for Friendship part 3**

 **Doremi's POV**

"Ne, minna, what song we must sing now?" I asked.

"How about... 'Kotori no Kimochi'?" Onpu suggested, "It's a good song."

"Well, I think so." I said, "Jaa, minna wa?"

"Agree!" they said, "Turn on the music, Onpu-chan."

"Okay." then we sang.

 _Fuwari fuwari tobu aoi sora no ue_

 _Yasashii kaze ni nori kotori no kimochi_

 _Chizu mo michi mo naku totemo totemo jiyuu_

 _Sekaijuu dokodemo hitottobi_

 _Biru no yama ni kigi no kage ni_

 _Kakureteiru shiranai egao_

 _Koe o kakete ryoute fureba_

 _Sugu ni tomodachi ne_

 _Oka o koete ikou niji o watari yukou_

 _Suteki na deai ga matteru kara_

 _Sururi moguri komu shiroi kumo no naka_

 _Hikari de GOORU de shinkokyuu_

 _Kenka shitari gokai shitari_

 _Dareka o tooku kanjiteite mo_

 _Koyubi hodo no chiisai kyori de_

 _Hagureteiru dake ne_

 _Umi o koete yukou ano ko sasotte yukou_

 _Kokoro no tsubasa ga hiraku kara_

 _Biru no yama ni kigi no kage ni_

 _Kakureteiru shiranai egao_

 _Koe o kakete ryoute fureba_

 _Sugu ni tomodachi ne_

 _Uta o utai yukou minna sasotte yukou_

 _Kokoro no tsubasa ga hiraku kara_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Huh, I'm so tired." I said, "Miya-chan, Iori-kun, Ken, don't you want to sing alone?"

"Hey, I want to sing." Ken said, "Onpu-chan, do you know... 'Only One'?"

"I know that song." Onpu said, turned on the music, "You can sing it, Ken."

"Okay."

 _Kodoku to jiyuu uraomote_

 _Togireta kokoro kakushite_

 _Me wo tojita mama ten aogu_

 _Tsuyosa to yowasa kami hitoe_

 _Mune no naifu migaite_

 _Mugen no chikara shinjita no sa_

 _Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte_

 _Kitto kitto kitto sou sa_

 _Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de_

 _Motto motto motto tooku_

 _Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

 _Fuan to kibou irimajiru_

 _Unmei ni sakaraezu ni_

 _Toki ga kuru no wo matteta no sa_

 _Tenshi to akuma sorezore ga_

 _Atama no naka de sasayaku_

 _Dochiraka erabu no wa jibun sa_

 _Dakyou sezu ni yaru no sa kyou mo ashita mo_

 _Kitto kitto kitto sou sa_

 _Kitto kitto hitotsu shika nai towa no tamashii_

 _Motto motto motto atsuku_

 _Motto motto honki ni natte kagayaite iku only one_

 _Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte_

 _Kitto kitto kitto sou sa_

 _Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de_

 _Motto motto motto tooku_

 _Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

 _Motto motto motto tooku_

 _Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

 _Sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Good song." I said, "But why do you sing that song? You're not alone now. Hitori janai, desho?"

"Uh, well, I can't think about the other songs beside this song." Ken said, "I don't like singing too much."

"Okay, maybe it's time for me to refresh the situation." Miyako said, "Onpu-chan, I want to sing 'Crash de Bingo!', can you turn on the music for me?"

"Sure. I know that song." Onpu said, "Here it is, Miya-chan."

 _Sawai de ite mo, hajimaranai kedo_

 _Waga mama mo, TORABURU mo, PANIKKU yobu_

 _Daremo shiranai wa, watashi no sugao_

 _MEGANE goshi ni mita, watashi no me o_

 _Sorasazu uke tara, BINGO, BINGO!_

 _Atama ga CRASH moeru, namida ni tayoranai de_

 _Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, ashita o tsukritai_

 _Atama ga CRASH moeru, tsuyoki na watashi de ii_

 _Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kawaii dake ja omoshiro kunai_

 _Kikai ni tatte, kokoro ga aru no_

 _Muki shitsu ni, atsuka uto, soppo muku yo_

 _Daremo kizukanai, hontou no kimochi_

 _MEGANE hazushitara, mabuta tojite_

 _Jibun o shinjite, BINGO, BINGO!_

 _Atama ga CRASH moeru, tokimeki wasurenai de_

 _Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, mirai o tsukamitai_

 _Atama ga CRASH moeru, sunao na watashi ga ii_

 _Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kirei koto de wa osamaranai no_

 _(DEJITAL GATE, OPEN!)_

 _(Eraba yashi kotobuki)_

 _(Zutto!)_

 _Atama ga CRASH moeru, namida ni tayoranai de_

 _Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, ashita o tsukritai_

 _Atama ga CRASH moeru, tsuyoki na watashi de ii_

 _Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kawaii dake ja omoshiro kunai_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Yeah!" I yelled, "Miya-chan, you make me don't feel tired anymore now, because of your song. Arigatou."

"Never mind, Doremi-chan."

"C-chotto matte yo." Kotake said, "Eraba yashi kotobuki... anata-tachi wa..."

"We're the digidestined." Daisuke said, "Kotake, you know about what happened here four years ago?"

"Well, just a little." Kotake smiled, "Kakkoii. It was better than what happened in Misora in that time."

"What happened?"

"Wakanai, kedo... many people became ill suddenly, and nobody knew about the reason, but it happened so fast, and it also gone so fast."

"Oh..." Daisuke thought for a minute, then he whispered to me, " Did it have relation with Majotourbillon's curse?"

"Uh-huh." I said, "That was before she woke up and removed her curse."

"Sokka."

"Ne, minna, how if we sing 'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru' now?" asked Aiko, "I miss to sing that song."

Well, we weren't afraid to sing it in front of our friends (Kotake or the other ex-Misora Shogakkou's students), because we proclaimed ourself as 'ojamajo' in front of them (although I still didn't like about what 'ojamajo' meant).

"Ah, atashi mo, Ai-chan." I agreed. I remembered when we sang it in our trip to Izu to search some maho-herb for Hana-chan, "Let's we sing it."

"Yosh!" Onpu said, turned on the music, "Let's we sing!"

 _Ojamajo ha koko ni iru_

 _HA-TO no do mannaka_

 _Itsu datte issho da yo-_

 _Ogenki ni asobou_

Doremi & Hazuki: _Wasuremono hisan na TESUTO ni yorimichi_

Aiko & Onpu: _Barechatte shiborare kimochi ha "FLAT"_

Momoko & Doremi: _TORABURU no arashi nara_

Hazuki & Aiko: _DORIBURU de kawashichae_

All: _Kakekko nara MAMA ni makenai yo_

 _Ojamajo no deban da yo_

 _"PIRIKA PIRIRARA" tte_

 _Omoikiri tonaetara-_

 _"FLAT" shita kimochi ga "SHARP" ni_

 _Ojamajo ha koko ni iru_

 _HA-TO no do mannaka_

 _Itsu datte issho da yo-_

 _Ogenki ni asobou_

Onpu & Momoko: _Mainichi ga nijuu yo jikan ja tarinai_

Doremi & Aiko: _SUKEJU-RU gisshiri PAPA yori urekko_

Onpu & Hazuki: _Kaitate no NEW GA-MU_

Aiko & Momoko: _Oshare toka ETOSETORA_

All: _Yaritai koto de ippai komatchau_

 _Ojamajo no deban da yo_

 _"PIRIKA PIRIRARA" tte_

 _Nobiyaka ni tonaetara-_

 _"Yaritai" ga "Wa!" ni natte odoru_

 _Hachamecha no katasumi de_

 _Shukudai ga sunetara_

 _Te wo totte odotchae-_

 _Ogenki ni asobou_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com, with a bit change for the duo parts)

"Yey." Aiko said, "Minna, what song should we sing next?"

"Chotto matte, Ai-chan." I said, "Iori-kun, don't you want to sing alone. Just you who don't sing alone yet."

"Eh? Etto... I don't know, what song I should sing." Iori said.

"Don't you like 'Boku no Ketsuron'?" asked Takeru, "Iori, hayaku. Sing that song."

"Ah, 'Boku no Ketsuron'?" Onpu said, "I know that song. Iori-kun, you like it?"

"Uh, yes..." Iori said, slowly, "But I'm afraid if I can't sing it well."

"Chotto, I don't feel that Daisuke-kun's voice is good." I said.

"Hey, Doremi-chan!" the goggle boy yelled, "I think your voice is worse than me."

"WHAT?"

"Ah, futari-tomo, yamenasai!" Hazuki said, "We want to ask Iori-kun to sing, not to make futari-tomo become like this."

"Whatever." I sighed, "Iori-kun, onegai. You must sing now."

"Uh, okay." Iori sighed, "I'll sing it."

Onpu turned on the music, and he started to sing.

 _Ketsuron kara iu to, minna-san_

 _Aku wa yurusarenai_

 _Aku made somosomo_

 _Seigi ga zettai_

 _Saigo ni wa katsu to kimatte imasu_

 _Donna pinchi no toki mo_

 _Nakama ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Makemasen nigemasen_

 _Yuuki rinrin_

 _Kimajime dake ga torie no boku wa_

 _Risei no mama ni yukun desu_

 _Ketsuron kara iu to, minna-san_

 _Teki wa ronriteki ja nai_

 _Mata moya tokoton_

 _Hikyou na shudan de_

 _Bokutachi wo kougeki shite kuru deshou_

 _Kotae no nai meiro de_

 _Uzukumatte shimattemo_

 _Matsu no desu shinjimasu_

 _Shouri no shunkan_

 _Tsuyoi kokoro wa tadashii basho ni_

 _Shoujikimono ni yadorimasu_

 _Hibi kore shoujin kishoutenketsu yes, that's all right_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Hey, your voice isn't bad." I said.

"Hontou ni?" asked Iori, "Arigatou, Doremi-chan."

"Jaa, Doremi, can you sing a song for me?" asked Kotake.

"Chotto, Kotake... I've already sung two song today."

"But I don't hear it." Kotake said, "Onegai, Doremi. I come here just to hear your voice."

I sighed, "Demo, what song can I sing now?"

"I know." Onpu said, "How about 'Merry-Go-Round'?"

"Eh? Demo..."

"Doremi-chan, sing it." Onpu turned on the music, "Don't make Kotake-kun feel disappointed."

"Well... okay..."

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Hora sugu ni tonde yuku yo_

 _Kimi no moto ni_

 _Hora issho ni te wo toriatte_

 _KURUKURU asobou_

 _Hitori futari fuete_

 _Wa ga ookiku natte iku_

 _Nandaka minna no yume ga kanauki ga shitekita_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Te wo tsunaide KURUKURU mawaru_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Egao wo nosete_

 _KURUKURUKURU KURUKURUKURU_

 _KURUKURU mawaru_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Samishiku nacchatta toki wa_

 _Watashi wo yonde_

 _YANA koto wasurechatte_

 _KURUKURU asobou_

 _Ookina koe wo de shiteuta eba motto tanoshiku naru_

 _Kimi no egao de minna genki ni narundayo_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Yasashisa nosete KURUKURU mawaru_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Egao wo nosete_

 _KURUKURUKURU KURUKURUKURU_

 _KURUKURU mawaru_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Yume o nosete KURUKURU mawaru_

 _Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

 _Egao wo nosete_

 _KURUKURUKURU KURUKURUKURU_

 _KURUKURU mawaru_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

 _MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Huh, up and down." I sighed, "That song make me so tired again..."

"But that's so great, Doremi-chan." Miyako said, "This song is more fit for you, than your previous two songs."

"Jaa, what song did you sing before this?" asked Kotake.

"Well, 'Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai' and 'Ice Cream Child'." I said.

"Sokka." Kotake smiled, "Compared with those songs, this song is the best."

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Well, what song we sing next?" asked Onpu.

"Chotto, Onpu-chan, it's already evening now." Hazuki said when she pointed at the clock on the wall, which 'told' us that it was 05.00 PM now.

"One more song, please?" said Onpu, "I still want to sing with you all."

"Demo, what song is it?" I asked, "Onpu-chan, I'm so tired now. I can't think about the next song, the last song."

"Atashi mo." Hazuki agreed.

"Chotto, it's not wrong if we sing one more song now." Aiko shook of her head, "How if we sing... 'Suteki Mugendai'?"

"Well, okay, Ai-chan. But promise to me that it's the last song for today, ne?" I sighed.

"Okay, okay."

Then, Onpu turned on the music, and we started to sing.

 _SUTEKI ga tomannai everyday tomannai_

 _Zenryoku ja nakya minoga shichau_

 _Hayaku minna ni tsutaenakucha_

 _Soshitara hora SUTEKI ga kakeru ippai!_

 _Kondo no yasumi jikan TOIRE tsukiatte_

 _Datte hitori ja mottainai janai_

 _Chotto OSHABERI shita dake demo_

 _Mou MUGO-i CHAIMU ga narun damon_

 _Nakama tte shouko da ne_

 _Me to me dake de ne_

 _Aizu ne_

 _Houkago ne_

" _Hei kara KOKE-ta neko ga chuukaerishita yo"_

 _"Ashita no ni-jikanme ha TESUTO datte" (Geh!)_

 _TOUMOROKOSHI gata no kumo oishii soo datta na_

 _Yuuyakette IJIWARU_

 _A~a zenzen_

 _Jikan ga tannai_

 _Jaa mata ashita_

 _SUTEKI ga tomannai everyone tomannai_

 _Yosomi shitetara DAME DAME yo_

 _Hashitte minna de mochiyoreba_

 _Soshitara hora SUTEKI ga MUGENDAI_

 _Uwabagi arattara KYU tte oto ga suru_

 _Ruuka ha watashi-tachi no SUTEEJI da yo_

 _SUKAATO ga FUWA tte hirogatte_

 _TAASO kimetara sensei ni butsukatta!_

 _Hitori de mo tarinai to_

 _Nandaka nda ne_

 _Hen da ne_

 _Samishii ne_

 _Kaikutsu nante wakannai sonna HIMA janai_

 _Kyoudousagyou de kyou mo saa SUSUME!_

 _"JA JA JA~N atarashii RESHIPI mite mite IKETE-ru?"_

 _Yuuyakette IJIWARU_

 _A~a zenzen_

 _Jikan ga tannai_

 _Jaa mata ashita_

" _Kinou PINKU no shitajiki katta no, dou ka na?"_

 _"Osoroi ni shichaokka minna de ne"_

 _"Sakamichi no tochuu shiroi hana ga saiteta ne"_

 _"Omawari-san ni hyaku-en todoketa yo"_

 _"Nana-iro kazoeru mae niji ga kiechatta"_

 _"Kondo no SUTEEKI don itsu dakke?"_

 _"Atarashii kisetsu ga mou soko made kiteru ne"_

 _Yuuyakette IJIWARU_

 _A~a motto_

 _OSHABERI shitai!_

 _Jaa mata mite ne!_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Jaa, minna, soro soro kaero." I said. The others nodded.

When I wanted to go home with Daisuke, Kotake hold my hands, "Doremi, can I stay in... your cousin's apartment today, until tomorrow? I want to spend my weekend with you."

"You can." Daisuke said, "But you must play soccer with me tomorrow morning. Do you agree?"

"I agree." Kotake said. Then, we went home.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! The last songfic chapter here! I just use the solo's song for the digidestined in these chapter (it will be so long if I use the other songs here).

Some data of the songs in this chapter:

Kotori no Kimochi

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 1: Ojamajo Vocal Collection

Vocal: Naoko Matsudaira

* * *

Only One

Album: Best Partner 12

Vocal: Ken Ichijoji (Romi Park)

* * *

Crash de Bingo!

Album: Best Partner 8

Vocal: Miyako Inoue (Rio Natsuki)

* * *

Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru

Album: Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru

Vocal: MAHO-dou (4/5)

* * *

Boku no Ketsuron

Album: Best Partner 9

Vocal: Iori Hida (Megumi Urawa)

* * *

Merry-Go-Round

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 8: FRIENDS – Maho-Dou Solo Vocal Album

Vocal: Doremi Harukaze (Chiemi Chiba)

* * *

Suteki Mugendai

Album: Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho

Vocal: MAHO-dou (5)


End file.
